La Fiesta No Tan Sorpresa
by LunaUchihaPotter
Summary: COMPLETO - Momo quería hacer una fiesta sorpresa para Toushiro. Sin embargo, hay un problema: es difícil hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa cuando tu novio ya sabe lo que es y quién la planeo.


**Summary: Momo quería hacer una fiesta sorpresa para Toushiro. Sin embargo, hay un problema: es difícil hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa cuando tu novio ya sabe lo que es y quién la planeo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Konnichiwaa! :D<strong>

**Les traigo una historia HitsuHina :B Amo esta parejita *-***

**Les recuerdo que lamentablemente ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**La historia tampoco lo hace, ya que es propiedad de **_**AznVKai **_**quien me permitió traducirla.**

**Disfruteen!**

* * *

><p><strong>La Fiesta No Tan Sorpresa<strong>

Momo se agitó en la cama antes de abrir los ojos y cuando lo hizo se encontró acostada boca abajo. Tímidamente, levantó la cabeza para ver los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la hendidura de su ventana. Hundió su cara en la almohada blanca y dejó escapar un gemido. Ella no quería levantarse tan temprano. Pero aún así, debía hacerlo.

La teniente de la Quinta División se agitó una vez más y rodó sobre su espalda. Después de unos minutos, finalmente se sentó en el futón. Luego de frotarse los ojos, miró a su izquierda para ver a su novio peliblanco aún dormido. Dejó escapar una sonrisa. Por mucho que quisiera verlo dormir pacíficamente tenía que levantarse. Hoy era el cumpleaños de Toushiro, y le estaba preparando una fiesta para él. "Yosh!"

Justo cuando estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama, sintió que algo tiraba de su muñeca. "Momo… No te vayas…"

Hinamori se congeló y miró al capitán de la Decima División dormir. Suspiró con alivio. Él solo estaba soñando con ella. Al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado puso una de sus manos sobre su boca para suprimir la sonrisa. Entonces se inclinó y le susurró: "Lo siento Toushiro, pero debo hacerlo."

Ella le dio un beso en la frente. En ese momento, Hitsugaya aflojo la presión sobre la mano de ella lo suficiente como para que la teniente pudiera liberarse y arrastrarse fuera de la cama. Se dio la vuelta y lo cubrió con una manta para que pudiera seguir durmiendo cómodamente.

Después de verlo por unos segundos, se levantó y se dirigió al baño para ducharse y lavarse los dientes. En cuanto regresó a la habitación, encontró a un Toushiro aún dormido, por lo que cruzó la habitación con cautela, tratando de no hacer ningún sonido que lo despertara. Una vez que estuvo del otro lado, agarró su uniforme y lo dejó solo una vez más. Rápidamente se vistió con su kimono negro y entró en la cocina para preparar un desayuno para ella y su amor. Después de preparar todo, comió su parte de la comida y dejó un mensaje personal para el Capitán de la Decima División. Se fue a la Quinta División para trabajar y prepararse para la fiesta sorpresa que haría más tarde.

* * *

><p>Más tarde, Hitsugaya rodó su cuerpo hacia un lado y extendió los brazos hacia afuera. Así, él intentó abrazar a la persona que dormía a su lado, pero al no agarrar nada se dio cuenta de que ya se había ido. Toushiro abrió los ojos y se encontró con que el lugar de la chica durazno estaba vacío. Dejó escapar un suspiro. "Se fue a trabajar temprano hoy, huh?"<p>

Al ver que no había ningún motivo para quedarse en la cama, Hitsugaya decidió levantarse y empezar su día.

Empezó estirando sus brazos, y continuó rotándolos hacia delante y atrás. Luego, se dio la vuelta y estiró la cama. Una vez que guardó la manta y dejó el futón a un costado, agarro su kimono y su haori (que estaban doblados en una pila en el suelo) y se los llevó al baño. Después de cerrar la puerta corrediza detrás de él se despojó de su túnica blanca y se metió en la ducha. Abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua corriera sobre él.

Tras unos minutos, cerró la ducha y salió a vestirse. Una vez que lo hizo, pasó un tiempo secando y peinando su cabello para dejarlo en su estilo habitual. Finalmente, se colocó el pañuelo de color verde azulado alrededor del cuello.

Cuando estuvo contento con su apariencia, salió del baño y se dirigió a la cocina. Justo cuando estaba a punto de buscar algo para comer encontró tres pequeños platos de comida y un cuenco de arroz sobre la mesada. Se acercó y notó algo. En uno de los platos, había un mensaje con salsa de tomate que decía Te Amo.

Toushiro formó una sonrisa en su rostro. Su novia había preparado esa comida solo para él. Tomó los palillos que estaban a un costado y el cuenco de arroz. No perdió tiempo en comer y acabar toda la comida casera de Momo.

* * *

><p>Cuando Hitsugaya llegó a su oficina, la persona que esperaba encontrar allí no estaba, como siempre. Gruñó con frustración. "Esa Matsumoto. Apuesto a que estuvo bebiendo en el bar ayer a la noche."<p>

Cerró la puerta corrediza detrás de él y se acercó a su escritorio. Después de tomar asiento, sacó una hoja de papel de la pila que tenía a su izquierda con una mano, y con la otra tomó el pincel con tinta. No había tiempo que perder. El papeleo no se iba a completar por sí mismo. Era hora de que empezara el trabajo. Con suerte no habría ningún tipo de interrupción que le impidiera terminarlo.

Horas más tarde, Hitsugaya puso su pincel sobre el escritorio y se recostó en su asiento. Dejo escapar un suspiro. Finalmente había terminado todo el papelerío. Miro a su alrededor la habitación vacía. Todo ese tiempo él había estado solo en ese lugar. Lo encontró extraño. Normalmente, por esas horas, su teniente llegaba tarde y empezaba a quejarse del trabajo, o Momo iba para merendar con él. Puso el codo sobre la mesa para poder descansar su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano. "¿Qué diablos estarán haciendo ahora?"

Entonces, miró la esquina de su escritorio y vio un pequeño calendario. Luego de comprobar la fecha de ese día, se dio cuenta de algo.

Miró hacia la puerta cerrada y se preguntó: _"Hn, me pregunto si es ahí donde estarán."_

Viendo que no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer en ese momento, se levantó de su asiento y salió de la oficina de la Decima División.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rangiku-san, ¿se ve bien?"<p>

La mujer de pelo naranja dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a la niña durazno que trataba de colgar una bandera correctamente. Ella levantó el pulgar hacia arriba y sonrió. "Sí, se ve perfecto!"

Momo colgó la bandera. Una vez hecho, se acercó a la mesa y tomó asiento junto a la teniente de la decima división. Puso uno de sus brazos en su frente y se echó para atrás. Suspiró. "Aún hay un montón de cosas por hacer."

"Podrás manejarlo", dijo Matsumoto volviendo a hacer flores de papel. "Además, ya les dije a Renji, Kira y Shuhei que me ayuden a distribuir la noticia por todo el Seireitei."

Momo sacó su mano de su frente. "Espero que todo salga bien."

"Lo hará".

De repente sintieron algo. Ambas tenientes se congelaron y se volvieron hacia la puerta cerrada. De inmediato, Hinamori entró en pánico. "Oh no! Toushiro viene hacia aquí!"

"Hinamori ve y de alguna manera llévatelo de aquí!"

"H-Hai!"

Dicho eso, ella se levantó de su silla y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Una vez que cerró la puerta, sintió un par de brazos que le envolvían la cintura. Luego, se estremeció al sentir que le besaba el cuello. Momo se rió y miró sobre su hombro para ver al capitán peliblanco. "H-Hey Toushiro, ¿qué te trae por aquí?"

Él la miró y sonrió. "Mm, nada realmente; sólo estoy tomando un breve descanso, he estado trabajando duro."

Hitsugaya volvió su atención hacia la puerta y sintió la presencia de su teniente allí.

"Matsumoto decidió faltar al trabajo otra vez."

"Oh, eso está muy mal."

El niño prodigio volvió su atención hacia ella. "¿Tienes tiempo ahora?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente mostrándose de acuerdo. "Ah sí, tengo unos cuantos minutos."

Luego de liberarse del abrazo, Hinamori tomó su mano y sonrió. "Vamos".

"_Ella me está llevando lejos, ¿huh?"_

Toushiro le devolvió la sonrisa y la siguió.

* * *

><p>Una vez que llegaron al bosque de Sokyoku Hill, Hitsugaya detuvo a Hinamori y la aprisionó contra un árbol, colocando sus manos a cada lado de ella. Al principio, la tomo por sorpresa. Sin embargo, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que notara una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y colocó los brazos sobre sus hombros. Cerró los ojos, tiró de él y le dio un beso. Pronto recibió una respuesta a su muestra de afecto por parte de él que, colocando sus manos en su cintura la volvió a besar. Momo se quejó.<p>

Él se aparto un momento y comenzó a besar su cuello. Hinamori se quedó sin aliento. "T-Toushiro…"

Sabiendo que ella quería recuperar el aliento, se detuvo y le dio un último beso en los labios antes de alejarse. Le sonrió.

Hinamori dejó escapar un suspiró y dijo: "Hoy estas de muy buen humor."

"Lo sé, es porque hoy es un día muy especial."

"Oh no, él recuerda su cumpleaños!"-pensó-. "¿Día especial? ¿Te refieres a nuestro aniversario?"

Él besó su mejilla. "No, eso es en un mes."

"Oh emm… ¿es Navidad?"

Hitsugaya le dio una mirada severa. "Baka, eso es dentro de cinco días."

"Um…"

"¿Te rindes?"

Ella lo soltó y levanto ambos puños. "No, déjame adivinar unas cuantas veces más."

El capitán de la Decima División rodó los ojos. Él sabía muy bien que ella estaba evitando decir la respuesta. "Está bien, te daré hasta la media noche para averiguarlo."

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Momo parpadeó. "Eh?"

Toushiro se detuvo y miró por encima de su hombro. "Es mejor que recuerdes que día es hoy, si no me molestare mucho."

Hinamori asintió con la cabeza. "Está bien."

Una vez que él desapareció de su vista, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. De alguna manera se las había arreglado para salir de ese obstáculo con seguridad.

"_Lo siento, Toushiro, pero no puedo decirte Feliz Cumpleaños por el momento."_

Con eso en mente, se apresuro a volver a la Quinta División para poder terminar de preparar la fiesta. "Me tomara un tiempo."

Momo se acercó a la teniente pelinaranja. Se derrumbó sobre el sofá y apoyo la cabeza sobre la mesa. Suspiró derrotada. "Se acuerda de su cumpleaños."

"Oh…" Respondió la otra mujer. "Eso no es bueno."

Ella levantó la cabeza y asintió mostrándose de acuerdo. "Él solía olvidarlo por todo el papelerío y las misiones. Curiosamente este año lo recordó."

"En ese caso voy a regresar a la Decima División y lo mantendré ocupado hasta que empiece la fiesta."

Una vez más, Momo asintió con la cabeza. "Arigato Rangiku-san."

Matsumoto se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Justo cuando estaba a punto de irse le dedicó una sonrisa brillante y formó un símbolo de la paz con sus dedos. "Deséame suerte!"

Dicho eso salió de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Cuando Hitsugaya regresó a su oficina, se encontró con la mujer de pelo naranja sentada en el sofá. Ella estaba con una taza de té y unos bocadillos. Al darse cuenta de la presencia del capitán peliblanco, levantó la mano y saludó: "Hola, Taicho!"<p>

Él se cruzó de brazos y entró en la habitación. "Te tomaste tu tiempo para llegar aquí."

"Me quedé dormida."

"Eso es irónico." Tomó asiento junto a ella. Agarró la tetera que estaba sobre la mesa y la vació dentro de su taza. Luego, la tomó y bebió un pequeño sorbo. _"Momo envió a Matsumoto para distraerme, huh?"_

Luego giró para ver la cara sonriente de Rangiku Matsumoto.

"_Oh, bien, dejaré que haga lo que quiera."_

Dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa y bebió otro sorbo de té.

"Estás de buen humor hoy, Taicho."

Toushiro puso su taza de té sobre la mesa y respondió: "Sí, lo estoy."

"¿Sabe que algo bueno sucederá?"

"Todavía no", dijo. "Sin embargo, tengo una idea bastante clara de lo que sucederá después."

Matsumoto se congeló y soltó una carcajada vacilante. "D-De qué estás hablando?"

Él le dirigió una mirada severa y se recostó contra el asiento. "Por otra parte, es probable que solo tenga grandes expectativas para un futuro cercano."

"Ah…"

Volvió a tomar su taza y se volvió hacia la teniente de pelo naranja. "De todas formas, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí sentada? ¡A trabajar!"

"Pensé que había terminado con todo el papeleo!"

"Entonces, sólo tengo que darte trabajo!"

"Eek!"

* * *

><p>Matsumoto echó sus brazos sobre la mesa y dejó escapar un gemido. "Finalmente he terminado el trabajo por hoy."<p>

"Es agradable verte por una vez agotada."

Ella miro a su capitán peliblanco. Le lanzó una mirada severa. "Es fácil para ti decirlo. Tú estabas sentado en tu escritorio disfrutando del tiempo y tomando té con galletas."

"Bueno, eso es lo que sucede cuando no haces tu trabajo temprano."

De repente, la puerta corrediza se abrió. Los dos miembros de la Decima División se giraron para ver al teniente de la Tercera División que estaba en la puerta. "Hitsugaya-Taicho!"

"Ah, Kira, ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Matsumoto. "Te ves cansado."

Después de respirar un par de veces, levantó la cabeza y dijo: "Es Hinamori-kun!"

"_Hn, así que los preparativos ya están completos."_

Sin decir nada más, él utilizando el Shunpo salió de la habitación. Una vez que se fue, el Shinigami de pelo rubio se volvió hacia la sonriente Matsumoto. "Vamos, Kira!"

Él asintió con la cabeza. Juntos, salieron de la oficina y siguieron al capitán de la Decima División todo el camino hasta la Quinta División. En ese momento, Hitsugaya abrió la puerta corrediza y encontró todo el lugar a oscuras.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de hablar, las luces se encendieron. Cegado por la luz, cerró los ojos y levanto un brazo. Entonces, oyó varios ruidos de chasquidos. En el momento en que abrió los ojos vio a muchos Segadores de Almas gritando: "¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!"

Una vez que bajo el brazo, Hitsugaya dejó escapar una sonrisa y dijo: "Gracias a todos."

A continuación, centró su atención en la niña de pelo azabache que estaba sentada en medio de la multitud. La teniente de la Quinta División cruzó los brazos y le dio una mirada severa. "No estás sorprendido, ¿verdad?"

Toushiro se encogió de hombros. "Me habría sorprendido si no hubiera mirado el calendario que me diste el año pasado. Mi cumpleaños estaba marcado con un marcador rojo brillante."

"Oh sí, me olvide por completo de él…"

"De todos modos, me alegro de que me hayas hecho esta fiesta."

Momo se acercó a él y soltó un puchero. "Mou, yo quería que fuera algo especial para ti."

Hitsugaya le puso una mano en la mejilla.

"Es… como siempre lo ha sido." Se inclinó para darle un dulce beso en los labios, ignorando los silbidos y aplausos del fondo. Cuando se apartó, Hinamori se ruborizó. "Gracias, Momo."

Ella esbozo una sonrisa. "Feliz Cumpleaños Toushiro."

"Bueno, que hacen ahí parados?" se dieron vuelta y vieron a Matsumoto. "Vamos a empezar la fiesta!"

"Bien, bien empecemos!" Dijo Hitsugaya acercándose a la mesa con su novia.

Allí, vio un pastel de frutas casero con su nombre escrito en forma de hielo. En la parte superior de la torta había varias velas encendidas. Él sonrió, sabiendo que estaba hecha por Momo.

"Pida un deseo y sople la vela, Taicho."

Miró a Momo antes de volver su atención a la torta. Él respiro hondo y sopló lentamente todas las velas. Una vez que todas estuvieron apagadas, todos aplaudieron y comenzó una gran ovación.

**~ Owari ~**

* * *

><p><strong>NT: Espero que les guste! Dejen Reviewss! n.n**


End file.
